DBZ Super Universe's Last Hope
by thompsona
Summary: Watch DBZ Super Episode 93 for a clearer picture. Cabba has a big brother in the same manner Vegeta has a little brother. His name is Broc. Broc discovered how to transform into a super sayian recently only to have his little brother find a shortcut. Check out and follow Broc as he helps Cabba Caulifila, and Kale become strong enough for the tournament. Or will he join instead.
1. CHAPTER UPDATES PLS READ

NEW

READ LAST CHAPTER POSTED, EXPLAINS BROC'S POWERS

Each match will represent of chapter

1\. The first match will be Goten and Trunks

2\. The second match will be Tien and Piccolo, or just Piccolo, you choose.

3\. The third match will be 18 and Krillin

*As a bonus i might throw in Master Roshi but that is up to you.

4\. The forth match will be Gohan, following filler content on the origin of Broc

5\. The fifth math will be Goku

6\. The sixth will be Vegeta

Please read and Review

The following users have supported me so far

es193286

HighlandBoys

Review to be place on the list, everyone will be honored by answering any reviews here

A recent review enlighten me

I didn't exactly make Broc OP against Beerus. His skills are not strong up close and personal, he just had that moment during the meeting out of rage. I wanted to give the idea that you don't need to have the same skills or similar to it as most fighters are. The idea of using your Ki similar to telekinesis was brought to mine. Broc can handle some content but is proficient further away from his opponent.

blueXredXDemonicAngle

stroziercameron


	2. Enter Broc

During the afternoon I was flying to the open area I heard Caluifila said she was going. She said she was learning about the Super Sayian technique and I was shocked to hear that they found out about it. I wanted to make sure they didn't hurt themselves so I snuck over there to watch from afar. I saw that Caluifila was snapping at my brother Cabba, soon after they stop fighting Cabba showed her how to transform. Cabba transformed as his power almost met my base level. I was proud but I was mad that they don't know how they could get stronger. Forcing the body to transform brings better results than tricking it with the technique Cabba is using. I will have to tell him latter. After Caluifila learned how to become super saiyan she tried and her power was just as strong as my base level. I was shocked to say the least but shouldn't since she is quite stubborn. After she transformed, she wanted Kale to learn how to as well. Kale was the problem though, her timid nature is what is the most dangerous, with her emotions bottled up and sealed away with shyness, transforming can bring those emotions out like a balloon popping. After Kale tried to transform but wasn't getting it right, Caluifila told Cabba to try. Cabba called her a "blockhead" but it didn't get her mad enough. At first I had to face palm for my brother's ignorance, then I had to get ready to act. Caluifila began arguing with Cabba about him being an idiot, obliviously to Kale becoming angrier and forcing her transform then.

"AAaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kale screamed as her power rose through the roofs.

Caluifila was in awe, not understanding the dangers of the situation at hand. During the transformation, Kale began muttering the words "kill" and "Cabba" which no one seem to hear but me. I was about to rush in when Cabba tried to stop her. He was punched into the rock with a shockwave riveting in the air. Kale charged past Caluifila and to Cabba with her fist cocked backed. Cabba tried to move only to seem stuck, he braced for the impact only to see that he was in my arms.

"BROC! I am so happy so see you right now, thx." Cabba

"Anytime bro. Found out you were here and stopped by. Hey Caluifila." I said.

"Uh…hey Broc. I didn't know you were here. Caluifila smiled brightly seeing me in my armor. "I was hoping to show you something later if you are interested."

Kale came out from the dust inspecting to surprise me but got a kick back to the ground floor in 2 seconds.

"Sure, no problem, but first your apprentice is a little mad and confused. Speaking of that…" I smacked Cabba upside the head getting an "ow" from him and flicked Caluifila lightly in the nose causing her to blush and tough her nose. "Both of you need to be aware of what is going on. Kale is mad at my brother for being an idiot and is jealous of you for seeming to "flirt" with him, which is a misunderstanding on your part, Caluifila." Both them began to blush at their previous actions.

"I will take care of Kale, you too should be prepared to talk to her later alright"

"OK" the both of them replied with sad expressions on their faces, I know they feel bad so I will be there with them to help out later. When I turned my attention to Kale, she was charging her energy attack to fire at us. I reacted by phasing out of sight to behind kale delivering a chop to the neck. Kale was instantly knocked out. While she fell down I grabbed her in bridal position and descended gently to the ground. She began to snore slightly, just like Cabba does when he sleeps at night. Once I touched the ground, Caluifila came running to me checking on Kale. I reassured her with a friendly smile. This helps her significantly as she leaned on me and passed out. When Cabba walked up I motioned for him to take kale as I grabbed Caluifila. We both head back to the house. When we got there I went to my room and laid her on the bed; quietly exiting the room so she can sleep peacefully. Once I got to the living room I see Cabba come back from the guess room. We sat down on the couch and looked at each other in the eye. I decided to break the ice.

"So Kale huh" by saying with a knowing look.

"Shut up" my brother responded with a light blush on his face.

"Look Kale is a great woman to be with but the way she shields herself and hides her feelings can become a danger to anyone when she transform. She likes you and can't seem to show it, just let it go and what for her to grow some courage. Training with you will be a start.

My brother's brain started to kick in as he looked at me with his trademark expression. "How do you know about the Super Saiyan transformation, you speak with such experience?"

And that is where I reveal my secret. "I learned how to transform during training, through a stressful situation and a need to keep going. Caluifila transformed in a stress-free style, the point of the Super Sayian transformation is to act as a multiplier to your base power. In any case, the stronger you are without turning super sayian, the higher the boost in power you will receive when you transform."

My brother was shocked to hear me say that. He then mutter something to himself, I caught only the words "tournament" and "Vegeta-san?" I decided ask about what was on his mind and he confessed. To be surprise is to say the least. He told me how he was recruited by the God of Destruction Champa and the upcoming tournament to decide the fate of the universe. I decided I need to help out anyway I could.

"So you finally met Champa, guess the fatso found out that saiyans are quite the formidable opponents"

"Why do you speak so casually about a god, he can kill you" my brother gave the "are you stupid" look.

I answered by giving my honest opinion about the god. "Champa, Vados, and I go way back, he was looking for players to be in his tournament a little while ago. I told him I was training and offered to let you try. Champa was waving around his power like the dumbass he is so I gave him the stare. He is a whus, unlike his brother Beerus. I meet Beerus and the angle Whis when they dropped by during our meet. I clearly can guess who is the stronger of the two. And for some reason Beerus was friendly with me, which confused me a little. After they finished their business, they left and Vados brought me back here."

"Why didn't you help during the tournament, the prize was great fortune." His look was one for asking for serious answer, so I gave him one.

"I feel that you need to have a worthy opponent, and it seems you found a great teacher named Vegeta" Cabba was about to go into his praising moment so I sat there with a "normal" expression.

"Yes, he taught me how to transform though it was a very stressful I managed. He also showed me another super sayian transformation. He dubbed it Super Sayian Blue." That caught my eye, another super saiyan transformation.

After hearing the transformation's name, I pictured a super sayian with blue instead of yellow hair. "Blue huh, so he what, has blue instead of yellow hair."

"Yep"

I stood there with a blank expression for such unoriginal name picking for a transformation. Just then I heard the door to my room open and out came Caluifila, she still look tired so I went to her and carried her to the couch. She must have forced the next level of the transformation too much, without actually training the body to recognize the power. As soon as I put her on my left side I sat down next to her. "Hey sleepy head, you look like you had a day of exercise huh." She looked at me with a sleepy grin and leaned her head on my shoulder for support. She replied with a yawn and said "uh huh, I just feel so tired for some reason" I smiled and rubbed her head lightly, "You transformed too quickly, your body was taxed too much and shut down on you."

"Oh" she then letting her eyelids close while snuggling close to my arm.

"Cabba you will understand what love is when you experience it yourself. No one can give you better advice, be yourself and don't lose your self-confidence.

"Thanks Broc, you know how to be wise…at times"

"Hey…you make a good point." we both shared the laugh as Caluifila stayed asleep and Kale has remained asleep.

Chapter end


	3. Hopefully training?

After a while of conversing with each other and Caluifila finally letting my arm go, I love that she is there but I don't want I to fall off from loss of blood circulation. I wanted to know more about the Tournament of Power so I asked for more information on our standing. "Whose on the team right now."

"Well there is Hit, Frost, Auta Magetta, Botamo, me, Caluifila, and Kale. I was hoping to have you joined the team with your power."

I decided to help them understand the setup of their team and how each team member lacks on one factor but strengthens another. Kale came in just now and sat down in the chair between Cabba and I.

"Interesting team, if I were to guess, Vados was told to do the recruiting since Champa is too lazy and doesn't have a strategic mind. Hit is a great candidate, his time skip ability and his ability to improve without difficulty is remarkable. He and I traded blows and can say he is far stronger than me, I only caught him off guard a few times. However the tournament of power restricts killing, meaning Hit is not going to be able to fight without using his best techniques. He relies solely on speed, technique, and only little power."

"Hit was almost beaten by universe 7's team, son Goku, though Goku withdrawal before the fight was finished, this was due to Champa and Beerus arguing over the rules" Cabba stated. I was not surprised at that, those two can argue for days. This Goku character intrigued me so I saved that thought for later as I continued my observation of the team.

"Next you have Botamo, the invincible. Big guy can take anything thrown at him and dish out just as much, his body teleports any attack or force made at his body to a dimension. However in all fairness, his body makes him incredibly slow and easy to counter. You can just ring him out by dragging him by his feet. He is mostly defense with good offense, not good at technique or maneuvering."

"He was ringed out by Goku"

"Told you"

"Next is Auta Magetta, the fire machine. He is similar to Botamo except his attack is stronger than his defense. He has good maneuvering and can tank attacks that could seriously injury you. However he is similar to Kale. If he is insulted or hurt he breaks down in front of you, train him to be confident and you have a great fighter.

Kale looked down and I decided to fix the damage and reveal an embarrassing moment of Cabba. "Cabba was the same way back then, he had to learn the hard way how confidence is not easy to gain. Kale, it happens some Sayians are like you, you just need to be more confident in yourself, or you won't become stronger. Take Caluifila for example, when puts on a tough show for the crowd to see and she is her true self around here, mostly near me it seems." Caluifila pinched my ear saying "is that so" as her pinch grows harder and becomes even more painful. "No mam, you are right what was I saying" She let go of my ear and pecked my cheeks saying "good"

I can see Cabba laughing, "Oh, just you wait, kale can give you the demo to the ear pinch if you would like" That got him to stop and Kale to giggle and blush. After that moment I decided to continue on top another great candidate.

"Frost is a touchy subject, unless you know his true colors. His past is covered with "good" deeds he performs as he gains profit from the war he creates. To say he is the worst fighter is not accurate, his most useful tool is his resourcefulness. He is brilliant with strategies and can match my full base power. Though when he is backed into a corner, he cheats to win. If he is caught cheating then universe 6 is gone. He has trained to be balance in power, speed, technique, and maneuvering. He is a great fighter but with bad habits basically."

"Now I told Kale what she needs to work on but you two are going to be difficult. Cabba, you are better at speed and quick combat, though you slightly lack power behind your punches at times. You are balance at defense and offense as well as being great in speed and mobility. You just need to build your power level without turning super sayian. Once you reach a certain level, you can begin to train your body to adjust to power. Same goes to you Caluifila, you are however far stronger than Cabba and can tank hits far more than he could. However Cabba outclasses you in speed and mobility at certain times. Once your bodies can handle the stress of being a super Saiyan, you can fight better without the stress hurting you."

"Wow, you are brilliant, I didn't know you could asses everyone's weakness." Caluifila said with Kale and Cabba nodding. At first I was unaware of the presence in the room a few minutes ago but I was sure it was Vados, so I decided to play with her.

"Yep and it would seem Vados is here while Champa raids my fridge, YOU CAN EAT SOME FOOD CHAMPA JUST TELL ME BEFORE HAND, YOU COME HERE TAKING MY COOKING IS A PLEASURE BUT ANNOYING IF I CANT HAVE SOME LATER RIGHT."

After saying that out loud, I can see Champa come out of the kitchen with his hand in the cookie jar (no joke) and an amused smiling Vados following behind. During this time, I can see that these two where here mostly for the food but partially for the conversation. And the look on Kale was priceless.

"How did you know he was there, you can sense the presence of a god." Kale asked shockingly, Caluifila and Cabba were use to this and said it happens a lot.

"Yep, learned how to during my training with Vados, by the way thank you for the training sorry for leaving so soon." Vados waved it off saying it was nothing. Champa still couldn't get his hand out of the cookie jar so I sent a ki blast light enough to tap and release his hand from the jar.

"You were always the talented one which is why I want to recruit you, I even had vados check the rules for adding another player on special terms. That being you as the team trainer." I know he just wanted me for being very powerful.

"And this has nothing to do with the Sayians I heard about in Universe 7, particularly Goku and Vegeta." I gave a knowing look to Champa, he just sweat and nodded.

"Fine I will join, I believe you and Beerus need to team up, the only way to survive is if both universes work together. You don't want your brother destroyed and you don't want to die either, am I correct." Champa begins to grit his teeth at the thought of working with his annoying brother but the idea could save them both. Vados pitched in "I believe your logic is just as sound as ever, to save both universes, working together is the only option."

"Then lets all go meet Beerus now, the sooner the alliance is made, the sooner everyone can begin to train."

Vados then teleported us to Champa's cube and took off to Universe 6. When I sat down to mediate I overheard Vados talking to Champa and choose to be quiet and listen. "I am surprised you are not being your usual self, you are actually taking his advice to heart aren't you." Vados mentioned to Champa, he only scoffs saying "In all my times being a god, I never found such a worthy character out there. He almost as you would say "rub off on me." Vados just smiles seeing as Champa has found a mortal connection after a long time and I too smile at the god of destruction having a heart. After arriving at Beerus's home, Vados teleported the party to the ground where Caluifila, Kale, and Cabba did some sightseeing till Whis came to greet us.

"Vados, it is wonderful to see you again as well as you Champa" Whis greeted with courtesy, the rest of the group began to pay attention. "And Broc, you arriving is also a pleasure."

"It is always good to see you and Beerus on a day such as this. Is Beerus sleeping?" If I had a dime for everytime I could come her only for him to be sleeping, I would be rich.

"By past experience you should know he is asleep, I have given the task to change his bed sheets while he sleeps to Goku and Vegeta." I had to chuckle at that, I had an easier time by lifting Beerus with my Ki.

"I would like to observe if it is alright with you. And I believe these three would as well." Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba looked at me with awe struck faces, they probably had no idea about how I am so casual around gods. Champa decided to have his fun and told me to wake him up.

"Lets make the training more of a challenge for the two if Beerus is about to wake. Can the two fight quietly Whis." Champa's train of though was always the same when it came to talking to Beerus.

"Whis I will just watch, don't want to kill your students now, right?" I was going to throw some fun in there, Vegeta and Goku need the challenge.

After arriving in Beerus's sleeping chambers I can see a orange suit sayian being held by Beerus while the armored sayian with spiky hair was covering his mouth, trying to not make a sound. "Kakorrot, lift yourself in the air, like you are right now." The armored sayian instructed. I can see where this was going and decided to help lift Beerus discreetly. By making Beerus seem lighter, Kakorrot was able to lift Beerus, Allowing the other sayian to change the sheets quickly and easily. After the sheets were change I decided to get the orange sayian out of Beerus's hold by loosing his grip and rolling him away from the sayians. During the entire thing, the entire group, except for Vados and Whis, wondered what I was doing with my hand out. After my task was done, I noticed that Beerus was going to sneeze and they were about to get hit. I put my hand out and waited for the moment. When the sayians had their guard down, Beerus sneezed out a blast from his mouth. Time seemed to stop, the shout of a sneeze from Beerus got the attention of both sayians. Both the party and the sayians saw the blast from Beerus stuck in place only a few feet from hitting Vegeta and Goku. The party looked at me with faces of awe as I held the blast from detonating. Vegeta was the first to notice me and wondered how I was doing it. Goku noticed Vegeta's stare and followed his gaze to seeing me. "HEYY, THANKS!"

I swear I instantly know who was the smarter of the two as Beerus shot up and hit his head into the blast I was holding. I had to act quickly and place a shield around Goku and Vegeta. Once the dust settled I can see black smoke all over Beerus's face. Beerus looked at the energy shield I made and looked at the top seeing the party, his brother, and me. Beerus locked eyes with me as we stared for a minute. "So you are here after all" Beerus started with a pissed off expression. I gave him a blank stare, "you are the one who head-butted your own attack, don't blame me for trying to save Goku and Vegeta from certain destruction.

"Fine, then what are you and Champa doing here, I know you don't just drop by for the shits and giggles." Beerus the serious of two when Champa is around, I can see why.

"I want to bridge an alliance between universe 6 and 7 during the tournament of power. It will allow you to train Goku and Vegeta with some new training dummies. And it will also allow these three the chance to gain some strength for the tournament. I was hoping it would work, your ass is on death row as is Champa's." I reasoned, both gods of destruction didn't like the wording but knew I was right.

"I agree with Broc on this one Beerus, I don't want to die so soon, and you?" Champa asked. "I guess it could work, but it depends on how this alliance will work." I decided to go into further detail, "this alliance is more for training each team member for the tournament, when we face each other, the alliance doesn't count as we both fight each other. Can we agree to this?" I get both nods from the gods of destruction.

After we saw the agreement between the gods and the angels, they went to discuss some other matters in private, leaving us with Goku and Vegeta. Caulifla and kale were being stared at intently by Goku and Vegeta, making them a little uncomfortable. To break the ice, again, I started the conversation, "so you are the two students Whis took in, I didn't think you had mastered Super Saiyan God till I felt your power." I know that these two are great fighters compared to how their Ki is rich in quality. After I grabbed the attention of Goku, he stared for a second at me, I felt like I was being tested by these two till Goku stated, "You look like my son when he was younger, doesn't he Vegeta?" "Yeah I can see a resemblance, I am more interested in your familiarity to Beerus"

"Beerus and I meet each other when he was talking to Champa, we traded blows and he said he liked me. Haven't been here in a few days but the few is nice." I can see that he was looking for something else but he didn't say anything else except, "Are you going to introduce our partners or are we that intimidating?"

Vegeta has a way of pissing off Caulifla, "I'm Caulifla and you are?" She can be frightening at times but that doesn't stop me from reassuring her with a hug. "I'm Vegeta and this is Kakorrot." Vegeta retaliated with the same tone.

"Call me Goku, say you are quite strong, all four of you possess great power. I want to fight you at your best!" Goku seems eager for punishment with that kind of go to attitude, but I can't help but smirk at his carefree attitude. "Ok Goku, you meet my brother Cabba, you meet my girlfriend Caulifla, but you haven't asked about Kale. She might be a worthier saiyan to fight don't you think." I think that was a mistake when the two looked at Kale and backed away saying Broly. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just Kale has a similar energy feeling as one of our enemies form our past, Broly or the Legendary Super Saiyan." That set bells off in my head as I compared the information from Goku to what happened with Kale, having extraordinary power unlike a regular super saiyan. "So Kale is the Legendary Super Saiyan from our universe, well what do you know?" Kale doesn't know what to think of this information as she fainted on the spot, luckily Cabba caught her in time from her fainting. Caulifla looked at me with worry in her eyes and I reassured her with a nod and motioned her to follow Cabba to a guest room.

Once they were out of sight, I turned my attention to Vegeta and Goku. They were interested in me for something and I was going to take I wild guess. "You want to know how I was able to stop Beerus's attack from hitting you and how Beerus and Champa are not as aggressive towards me." They both nodded, I can go to Vegas with this luck.

"Well to start off, I know about the transformation Super Sayian Blue" They both looked at me with wide eyes not expecting the sudden answer. I continued on "the reason why I was able to stop Beerus's attack is because I have a higher level of control of the Ki in the environment, especial God Ki. When I came to train here one time, I almost got hit with a sneeze from Beerus." They both listen intently.

"When I saw the attack coming, my vision became a blur, and the next thing I can remember was looking at Beerus's stand over me with a wild expression and Whis was the same. They said I reacted on instinct and redirected the blast away by a wave of my hand. I learned that I am stronger in this area of Ki control by then." Vegeta decided to throw his theory in.

"It seems you are like Gohan after all, Gohan had immense power as a kid only to have it disappear as soon as it appears. You must be able to transform quite easily if you have this level of control." I can see why my brother looks up to Vegeta, he is a rather genius. So I transformed to the highest level I could go, going up super sayian 3.

Goku and Vegeta saw this and were gaping at seeing me transform to this level. Goku says "Vegeta, he is just as powerful as I was during as a super saiyan 3." "It would appear so, Kakorrot."

Vegeta decided to ask why we wanted to train with them. Time I catch them up to speed. "Caulifla and Cabba are able to transform into Super Saiyans but they do not have enough control or mastery of it. I was hoping you can show them, especially for Kale. Kale has a problem controlling the inner thoughts and feelings she has. Meditation has helped but when she transforms, she is no longer the same girl as before." They looked at each other and asked how strong they have become so far.

"Cabba is still at Super Saiyan 1, Kale has no control over the transformation but is stronger than Cabba when transformed, and Caulifla is able to turn Super Saiyan 2." I told them they can practice trying to hit you, Cabba and Kale can train with you. I still need to help Caulifla with her Ki control, she can join you when she is ready. Sound like a plan." They both were surprised than I can understand and control training at my age. Then they looked at me with a weird "knowing" look.

Goku and Vegeta snickered and Goku said, "Sure if you wanted some alone time with Caulifla you should have asked." OH god I was on fire, could they not by that suggestive. And they are still snickering, those two are so going to get an ass whopping after I'm done with training.

"Kakorrot it's late, turn in so we can continue to train, if you leave me to training maggots I will force you to eat maggots for breakfast, got it!" Vegeta, the drill sergeant, I wish the best for Cabba during his training.

We went our separate ways as I sensed where Caulifla and Kale where, finding them in a large room I walked to their location, only having the sounds of my footsteps be the only thing heard around here. After I arrived at the large room's door, I opened it to find it was the sleeping quarters with nice beds and bed sheets and great decoration. I got to say that I love Whis's taste in art. I spot the Cabba is asleep in the chair as I watched over Kale and Caulifla, specifically Kale, lying still on the one of the big beds. I walked over to pick him up and get him to an empty bed, as well as kale, who snored a little as she was out like a light (girl can stay asleep I can give her that). After placing kale in the adjacent bed of Cabba and covering her up. I walked over to Caulifla, still seeing her sleep like a peaceful angel. I lifted her up with my Ki as I folded the sheets out and lowered her into bed. Once I tucked her in, I placed a kiss on her head, responding in a smile gracing her lips as I walked over to the middle of the room an entered a meditation stance and sat there for a while. While in a mediation, I can sense all kinds of Ki, from Gods to mortals. I notice that Caulifla is still having trouble sleeping, sometimes people like having being near the aura of others so to make her feel better I concentrated a bit of my power and let it envelop Caulifla. Works like a charm when she stops her movements, I can feel a smile grace her lips as she snuggled in the covers. I blushed at the thought she might be thinking at the moment and went back to meditating. It felt like hours but I was for sure I fell asleep afterwards.

Chapter End

Next Chapter is "Meet and Greet"

I will upload it tomorrow, please message me for how it looks, I want to know if it is worth the effort.


	4. Beerus's decision

**Third person view**

Beerus and Champa were arguing like brothers should while Whis and Vados watch the gods while blank expressions. They were used to it so why bother. Beerus said "why are you here, you never liked me in the past, so why do you speak about an alliance now, and why is Broc here with the other three Saiyans?" Vados decided to answer due to the conversation going nowhere. "The idea of an alliance was not actually Champa but Broc's, he believe that the only way to save both universes is to work together. The idea and logic behind the alliance is sound." Whis agreed "I do like the idea of an alliance. Training Champa's team would save him from being eliminated, and you don't want to wish your brother's destruction do you Beerus." Beerus was silent, "that is the same thing he said to me Whis" Champa decided to speak.

"I can also see why you have Broc on your team Vados" Beerus said with narrowed eyes. "Broc strength is covered with strategy and the best level of Ki control. Goku and Vegeta can beat in strength only, but Broc can literally level the playing field and can manipulate the Ki of any opponent. You struck gold with that recruitment I will give you that."

"Goku, Vegeta, you can stop hiding" Whis said out of the blue gaining everyone's attention.

"Yikes busted" Goku yelled and Vegeta smacked the loudmouth saying "idoit" before the two came out from the doorway. Beerus was mad that they were eavesdropping didn't say anything.

"We just wanted to know about the new people Beerus and Champa. Broc is incredibly powerful and I want to put him to the test, the same goes for Vegeta." Goku said honestly while Vegeta only noded slightly.

While the gods and angels were surprise by the eavesdropping they all can understand the curiosity they mortals had.

 **First Person view in the sleeping quarters**

Back in the room I decided I needed some fresh air. As I began to get up, I noticed Caulifla was waking up. Caulifla looked at me and noticed I was up, I walked over to her so I can whisper. "Where are you going, it's early." She yawns while rubbing her eyes. "I was going to go walk for a few minutes. Sorry for waking you up." I blushed a bit forgetting that when I stop giving using my energy to sooth her to sleep, she would wake up. She just shrugged it off saying "it's ok, I would feel better with you in the bed but you were meditating, I couldn't bother you for that." I started to feel a bit of guilt for not being there, but blushed at her bluntness. She really knows how to mess with me. She smiled and walked over to peck my lips, at first it was just a peck, then she kissed a bit harder, I soon started to kiss back. After a second in paradise, she pulled away, I almost whined a bit but she gave me a look saying "not now" while mentioning to kale and Cabba sleeping. I completely forgot and mentioned for her to the door, she happily followed.

While walking around the palace the place was cold, Caulifla was shivering a bit and I can see her trying to stay warm, she wouldn't say it but her choice in clothing was always against her since her upper body only was covered at the chest to help her fight. I am always helpful but sending my energy to her, acting as coat of warmth to her. I'm guessing she knows by now that I am the one who helps her not only sleep but keeps her warm even when I am not there. She whispered thanks and I said "no problem" We continued walking till we heard noises and believed it was from the gods and angels talking about the alliance. We decided to drop in to say hi. As we began to close in we heard the discussion being about me, Caulifla grabbed hold of my hand due to her being scared of such deities being in the room. I needed to keep her calm and to divert the attention of the group on me. When we walked in, I assumed they were expecting us as all eyes diverted towards the door. "So you are up and she is here too." Beerus started, Goku and Vegeta being currently in the room saw the dangers that could come next and were prepared to act, I sent a nod to them telling them to not move. I replied to his statement by " I can see you can always state that obvious but that isn't what you mean now is it." Caluifila held my hand tighter as the temperature in the room turned colder. Things can always turn bad with the stare he was giving. "With that tone I should destroy you for your insolence." Beerus challenge as he held his hand out in front of me. I motioned for Caulifla to move towards Goku and stay safe. She was indeed worried as she hesitated to let go, I assured her that this will be fine. "That's right, send the weakling away, not like it matters now does it."

That sentence filled my vision with red as yelled off the top of my lungs. "HaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh" sending Beerus flying to the wall. "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF YOU ARE A GOD. DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO CAULIFLA LIKE THAT! PREPARE YOURSELF."

 **Third Person**

Caulifla, Goku, and Vegeta watched Broc blast Beerus away with a shockwave. Goku was shocked at the anger Broc was releasing, just like the cell games as Gohan transformed. Vegeta was awe struck at seeing Broc send Beerus away without transforming. Broc followed up with a vicious strike to the stomach, Beerus actually felt the punch as he caved in to receive less damage. Broc was not finished as he wrapped his hand around the "puny" god's throat and proceeded to choke the life out of him. Caulifla was scared, Kale showed such power when angered but she has never felt any anger come from Broc before, he was always calm no matter the situation. And now here he is about to kill a god over a comment, Beerus comment meant nothing because she knew she couldn't say anything without being destoryed. Whis was quite surprised at the outburst, not the result though. Whis continued to observe with Vados and Champa as they all knew that as soon as Beerus pushed the button right, he would regret it. Broc was consider the strongest mortal in Champa's universe for a reason.

Broc still having the god's fate, angered at Beerus for his rude and unwanted behavior, he would have ended the god where he stands if not for the sudden feel of slender and gentle arms wrapping around his torso. His vision, clouded with red, began to clear; as if awaken from a trance. Broc looked at his hand to Beerus's neck and turned to see Caulifla hugging him from behind, he was slowing regaining control of his rage. Then he felt his back having water on it, at first he registered it as sweat but the area of water was close to where Caulifa's…face…was. It hit him like a wrecking ball, she was crying. He loosen his hold on Beerus and let go, standing and looking with total shock. He was at a lost, what happened? The last thing he remember was Beerus and him were talking, then nothing. He brought his face back to Caulifla whose was still holding him tightly, giving a sniffle into his shirt. The idea of her crying brought great sorrow to his heart and hurt, for his body to handle all this was too much at the moment as he passed out in front of everyone. Silence filled the air as Broc hit the floor with a thud, "thank you Lady Caulifla" Vados said and Champa nodded. Caulifla returned a smile as she watch Goku walk over to Broc and pick him up. "If it is ok with you I would like to help Broc back to his quarters. And Beerus, he was holding back you just pushed a button like you did to me on Earth. Goodnight, comin Vegeta?" "Sure"

After the Saiyans left, the room was once again silent, with a "pregnancy pause" sound filling the air. "So, that went well, I hope it doesn't change your mind on the alliance Beerus." Whis said to break the ice. Beerus closed his eyes and said "it doesn't, Broc and Goku have the same mind, a drive to get strong to protect others, this alliance could bring more drive to the rest of the team. Wouldn't you agree Champa."

"Yeah, I just didn't think you would bring that much anger out of him. However I have a question, why were you not surprised Whis?" Whis was the center of attention at the moment. He responded, "Goku mentioned that Broc and Gohan looked the same when Gohan was a kid, especially during an event that made Gohan considered to be the strongest Saiyan alive, the Cell games. Gohan was the first youngest super sayian as well as the first to achieve the second level in Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2. I researched the event and Gohan had the same kind of outburst and anger problem as Broc possesses now. You could say they are two sides of the same coin in a manner of speaking."

"Well let's turn in tonight, tomorrow I want to see him the rest of the team." Beerus stated and the others nodded and went to bed.

 **With Goku and Caulifla**

The two Saiyans were walking quietly to the sleeping quarters, Goku continues to ponder about the strength Broc possesses. "Tomorrow will be a great time to ask for a spar, but right now he needs to rest, and catch up with Caulifla." Caulifla spoke up, "thank you Goku for helping me bring him back here." Goku waved it off with his usual trademark grin. After arriving at the door to the sleeping quarters, Caulifla opened it to find the others still asleep, like nothing ever happened. Goku laid Broc down on the bed in front of him and left the room quietly, Caulifla saw that Broc was still out and chose this opportunity to cuddle up next to him, under the covers. Wrapping her arm around his back, her chest already pressed against his own. She noticed that Broc was still a little restless, she pondered for a moment for a remedy and settled with a kiss on the lips and a whispering comfort to his ear "I am here, you can rest easy now." As if angel tunes play in his head, he was soothed to sleep for the night. Caulifla can too learn how to comfort her

Morning was very peaceful and surreal, the sleeping quarters can be heard with a humming tone. That humming tone was what woke up both Cabba and Kale. Cabba being the first to open his eyes, rolled out of bed and registered the sound. He looked over to the location of the sound, only find what he thought was adorable. Broc's head was laid down on Caulifla's lap while she sat up against the backboard of the bed, stroking lightly on the checks of her wonderful boyfriend. She wasn't afraid to admit this, but she would have been glad to give up fighting to stay in this position forever with the feeling Broc gave off. Even when Broc is asleep, Ki or not, he always was able to find the soft spot from her once cold heart from the beginning. She was never this nice and gentle before. The past version of her was just the same as Vegeta with the same arrogance as before. So what was it that glued her to Broc, how come this one saiyan be the one to win her heart? Love is strange as usual. Cabba brought up, "hoped you slept last night" Caulifla responded with a nod and kissed the top of Broc's head, whispering into his ear "wakey wakey sleepy head" Broc opened his eyelids partially, "I was hoping to stay here with you princess if that is ok." Caulifla blushed slightly saying "as much as I wish I could, we can't though since we are meeting the other teams today. "Aww" Broc replied but didn't get to continue when Caulifla pecked his lips before sitting Broc up to get change. During the interaction, Cabba blushed as well as Kale when she woke up a second later. Later that morning after some stretches and warm up routines, Whis signaled the group for departure to Earth.

All the sayians were dressed and ready for departure along with Whis, Vados, Beerus, and Champa. The sayians rode in their respective transport cube and took off to Earth.

 **On Earth after 30 minutes**

Bulma can be seen setting up a feast on the huge table setup outside for when Goku and Vegeta returned, she of course had help from the Z fighters as they were waiting for the meeting Beerus called for. As she placed the finishing touches, the distinct sound of Whis traveling drew everyone's attention the sparkle in the sky. They were expecting to see Whis, Beerus along with Goku and Vegeta, however as one transport cube came into view, another was seen next to it. Piccolo and Gohan can sensed the presence of Goku and Vegeta but also something familiar in the second cube. As the transport cubes descended to the ground lightly. The z fighters had jumped down to welcome the sayians back after training. After catching up the z fighters turned to the second cube, the party along with Vados and Champa stepped out. Beerus gathered everyone's attention, "Everyone, these are Champa's new teammates during the tournament. We came to an agreement that Universe 6 and 7 should work together to become stronger for the tournament." The idea of becoming join forces was a far stretch idea at that, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Champa, would you care to introduce your new team members?" Beerus asked him. "These four are sayians from Planet Sadala. Starting with the women on the team, Kale and Caulifla." Both girls were behind the boys but poked out and waved to the Z fighters.

 **Author's note**

 ** _I am going to stop for a second, the timing of this chapter is before Master Roshi went through training of overcoming seduction in the DBS series, and the reason for this is to give him a purpose to overcome his "weakness". He has had this problem for years throughout DBZ and now he says he is going to overcome this weakness. I believe this next scene will give you better understanding of what I mean._**

Roshi still being the oldest pervert known, was up to his old tricks again. He walked in front of the z fighters with blood about to leak out of his nose. He inched his way to Caulifla with hearts hidden behind his glasses, a little drool from his mouth and a sudden twitching beginning in his arms. Broc noticed the first signs of a pervert and tried to restrain his movements to keep conflict from occurring, however the closer Roshi got, the worst Broc was. The Z fighters took notice of Broc seeping with anger with Roshi's usual antics. One thought came to mind, being whether it would turn violent or hilarious.

"Hey there babies, you are looking fi….." He didn't get to finish his sentence with him being grabbed by an unknown force and flung at Bulma's house with enough power to smash through the wall. Roshi can be seen with his leg twitching as it stayed hanging in the air for a few minutes, "she is just as bad as any sayian's wife." This gave him the follow up beating of Chi Chi and Bulma with frying pans and pots in their hands. There was an awkward silence that lingered in the air, the idea of an alliance was not looking to good due to a retaliation on Broc's part, which could have been helped if not for Roshi's antics.

Krillan decided to break the silence with a deadpan joke, "If only you were a saiyan, then you could be stronger than Goku or Vegeta with all of your failed attempts." A chuckle began to emanate from Broc's throat, this gathered the attention of everyone present and became less tense with his next sentence. "I know this alliance will work."

"Allow me to introduce myself and my friends, My name is Broc coach for universe 6. To my right is Kale and my girlfriend Caulifla, and I believe you are familiar to Cabba, my younger brother." Broc announced to the rest of the z fighters. He kept his composure as he felt them become uneasy one again. He continued, "the idea of having an alliance is to keep both of the universes from death and to train each other. I felt the need to help my team become strong enough for the tournament as should you." Piccolo began to speak, "How long would this alliance last?" "The alliance would stay together till the moment when we fight each other, then we are on our own."

Tien and Piccolo turned towards each other as if sharing the same thoughts, with a nod Tien spoke, "how about a spar, between you and some of us. It would help us know what we are getting into, right." Broc nodded and waited for a person to step forward till he heard two chibi voices, "we will!" from behind the crowd. A small look-a-like of Goku and a lavender hair kid stepped forward. Broc's thought they were just ordinary children till he sensed their power. He allowed a smirk to grow on his face as he walked towards the opening in Bulma's backyard. Whis became the referee saying, "This match will be decided on who is knocked unconscious first, if both Goten and Trunks are knocked out Broc wins. Gohan watched intently, something was bugging him about Broc. Why does he have the same feel of power as himself? Why was he almost looking himself in the mirror? The thoughts were pushed out when Goten and Trunks got into their fighting stance while Broc was letting himself become loose. The rest of the z fighters thought he was underestimating the boys but that was far from the idea floating around the sayians' heads.

 **Next Chapter Demonstrations and Lessons to be Learn**


	5. Demonstrations and Lessons to be Learn

**_Authors Note_**

 ** _Broc is a teacher and a great strategist, each match is more of lesson, showing weakness the z fighters can overcome during the tournament. This chapter is not a lesson, just for amusement since the boys are not participating in the tournament._**

 ** _Each match is decided on who gets knocked down first. Basically getting ringed out if you fall on your back or but. It saves me from having to write long battle scenes until I am better at it._**

Trunks and Goten were waiting for the signal from Whis while staring straight at their opponent. Broc stood still with his hands in his pants while keeping a straight face. He wasn't taking them seriously since he wouldn't go around hurting children. The boys got angered, "HEY, YOU READY TO LOSE!" Broc still looked unfazed at the claim, in fact he responded with a finger gesturing them to fight first. Trunks was the first to snap and flew straight at Broc with Goten following suit. As soon as trunks was inches away from Broc's head, said saiyan ducked, bending his back at a 90 degree angle while having his feet firmly planted on the ground. Goten saw this and was trying to catch him off guard. As if time moved slowly for everyone except the gods, Broc grabbed trunks hand and turned Trunks face to Goten's punch. Goten's punch connected squarely on Trunks cheek, confusing Goten on how Broc moved so fast. One second the punch landed on trunks cheek, the next second, Broc brought his left foot out and spin kicked the two away. What a normal person would saw would be 2 seconds of repositioning trunks to face Goten's punch, everyone present however saw how Broc stopped trunks and injured him without much difficulty and kicked them away. Trunks and Goten were flying straight into the outer wall surrounding Bulma's complex until Broc raised his hand. The raised hand became outlined in a blueish aura as did the younger saiyans. Piccolo saw this and took note. Broc began to slow down the younger saiyans' velocity to a halt, and lowered them to the ground gently. Bulma was the first to speak, "What happen, how did Broc stopped them from crashing into the wall?" Piccolo answered her opened question out loud, "Broc played Trunks and Goten into attacking first. Once trunks was close enough, Broc dodged and redirected trunks in front of Goten's attack. Once Goten hit trunks, he sent them away and stopped them from going too far with his Ki. Broc somehow has the ability to manipulate his Ki to control the environment and his opponent efficiently." The z fighters gasped at this new knowledge, Krillan added to Piccolo's analysis, "similar to how Frieza grabbed me from a far distance and threw me in the air. He even caused me to blow up." His expression sadden at the mentioning of him dying to Frieza.


	6. Not a chapter, Broc's powers analysed

Recently i have gotten a lot of messages concerning about what really is Broc's power. I didn't want to post this update now but rather reveal it later. However I understand if i don't explain it soon, you guys would stop reading my books. I didn't want to make a generic fighter like most of the z fighters on earth. I wanted to create a character that used a different approach to Martial Arts. Broc's character was inspired by multiple anime's and shows i watch over the years, one in particular would be Rooster Teeth's show called RWBY. While watching this show, a particular character named Pyrrha was shown to have excellent hand to hand combat and wears combat armor that may have some weight.

Spoilers if you haven't watched the show. Pyrrha was later revealed to have magnetic powers thanks to her aura. She uses her powers to direct any incoming blows from her opponent while changing the tide in her favor. She was the first character that inspired me to create Broc's ideal of fighting. Aura is ki manifested outside the body if you are confused so far.

Broc fights in the same manner as Pyrrha does, with honor while possessing a humble and kind spirit. Now i know what you are thinking. **"How does Broc redirect attacks with his power, most fighters are not wearing metal on their body?"**

To answer your question, replace metal with ki. Similar to _blood bending_ as explained in **Avatar the Last Airbender.** Or better yet in the anime **Naruto** , where the puppet user Kankuro when he used his chakra threads to attach his chakra to another person.

In DBS, there was an episode where goku and Vegeta were training to surpass super saiyan god. Whis told them they had to control the Ki that leaked out of their body. When both of the saiyans were in the separate dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta figured out that Whis was right when they start controlling their ki, they could move around.

The underlined phrase is the Ki, Vegeta and Goku as well as the gods are mostly immune to Broc's actions, however everyone else has not received that training, yet? Its up to you to decide. I wanted to say that Broc fights in the manner of aggressive defense with minor offense. He is like Gaara from Naruto, he has an impenetrable defense


	7. story coming soon

Update on story

Ever since the tournament started and has past the half way point, i am beginning to see i need to wait a bit longer. 

Goku's ultra instinct is unique, and sort of mistaken as a power boost. This isn't a new form entirely, it's more like being stuck in a limbo between being conscious and unconscious. There is a rumor passed on through martial arts that explains the state where a martial artist's body will reach a point in training to where it can fight while the martial artist himself doesn't react or become aware. That is ultra instinct.

My theroy on this ability was that goku has learned to find the limbo and allow his body to react while his mind focuses on other task. 

Broc has more of a telekenetic balence in his skills and mind. He may acheive this form or better yet explain it clearly to everyone. To be fair, I wanted to let the tournament go my own way as i intended. But as more an more episodes came out, i was surprised how some of my theroys came true while others were wrong. 

Let me know if you still want me to continue writting the next chapter. So far its about 3/4 of the way through, and it covers the rest of training and the beginning of the tournament. 

Please no flame, i like to hear what you guys would like to read. This isnt my fanfiction anymore, its yalls.

thompsona out


End file.
